candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cake Bomb
'''Cake Bombs '''are a common blocker in most CCS fanons. It is very unusual in many ways. It is the only blocker to take up four squares, or a 2x2 area. The number of hits needed to destroy this blocker can vary significantly, from just the one hit to a maximum of eight (the most of any blocker). Properties Cake bombs can be destroyed either by making simple matches along the edges of the cake, or by using pecial candies and their combinations. When all eight slices of cake are removed, a pink party popper will appear on the bottom right hand side of the screen after all cascades have been completed in the move that the cake was destroyed, and sends an explosion through the entire board, removing candies (include special candies) and blockers, and shatter the frame of the cake bomb. In the case of elements with several layers such as icing or jelly, a single layer will be removed. If two or more cake bombs are cleared in one move, they will activate one at a time in the same order of being cleared. The party popper appears for the first cake, and the board is cleared. When the board has settled, the next cake bomb will activate, etc. The amount of points earned for clearing a cake bomb is based on the number of candies on the board. 100 points are awarded for every regular candy or special candy cleared by the party popper. The number of points increases if candy bombs are cleared as well. Each layer of jelly cleared by a cake bomb is worth 1,000 points. 20 points are awarded for clearing any blockers such as chocolate or icing. If a cake bomb is cleared before conveyor belts move, it will go off before the belts move. Exploding a cake bomb on the last move of a level will result in the party popper clearing the board of candies. C437CCS Cake bombs are introduced in Level 151, in the 11th episode, Meringue Mansion. CCJS Cake Bombs appear for first time in the 26th episode, Pudding Playground. The first level in which they are featured is Level 366. UCCS They first appear in Level 121. There is also a special variant named Golden Cake Bombs which can regenerate when not hit. These first appear in Level 436. Unlike some other fanons, conveyor belts move before the cake bomb blows up. Otherwise, they behave the same as in Candy Crush Saga. Candy Crush Special Saga Regular cake bombs and cake bombs with less than 8 slices at the start first appear in the 25th episode. More types of cake bombs are introduced in the 85th episode. The colours of the cake bombs and their properties are as follows: *Pink: Regular Cake Bomb. *Purple: Acts as a two-layered cake bomb, though all 8 slices must be cleared for the first cake bomb explosion to reveal the pink layer underneath. *Green: The cake bomb explosion converts each candy into a jelly fish, which then activate. *Blue: Can't be damaged unless something is underneath it (i.e. jelly or soda), though jellied fish can target the spaces underneath it. *Yellow: Each slice can only be removed by special candy effects, but the cake bomb explosion destroys every single blocker on the board. There also exists a similar blocker called "Pumpkin Bomb", which can cause either helpful or harmful effects when destroyed (their effect is both random and dependant on the level). Candy Crush Really Good Saga In CCRGS, they first appear in level 73 in the 6th episode, Easter Eggs. They are in candy cane fences for the first time in level 193 and in crystal candies in level 176. Gallery Cake.png|Pink cake bomb Purple Cake.png|Purple cake bomb Green Cake.png|Green cake bomb Blue Cake.png|Blue cake bomb Yellow Cake.png|Yellow cake bomb Category:Blockers Category:C437CCS Blockers Category:Blockers in CCJS